Powers Released #1: Dreams Do Come True
by Digidynasty
Summary: A new character (Alexis) finds that dreams do come true. When the first day of school starts she finds it's anything,but normal, when she runs into a familiar blond haired boy. Could it be Matt?
1. Default Chapter Title

Powers Release #1:  
Dreams Do Come True  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Setting: Six years after the Digidestined leave the Digiworld after defeating Apoclymon.  
  
Alexis was getting dressed and going to bed. She had to get lots of rest because tomorrow was the first day of school. She went to bed and fell asleep but didn't get much rest. As soon as she fell asleep she was haunted by dreams.   
She would see eight children. They ranged in age and they were with these creatures. The nightmares started a couple of months ago. Each night she would have a different dream about the kids. It was the same story line but different part. Like a continuation. This night her dream was of the final battle. She saw the eight children saying good-bye after defeating him and they boarded a trolley and went home.(sound familiar?).   
Alexis awoke with a start. She had seen these dream for so long that it was like she knew the children personally. At one time or another, each child faced a challenge. One they overcame. But she could see the struggle they went through. She had told her mom about the dreams but her mother though it was nerves about starting a new school. Alexis went to go get a drink of water and went back to bed. She would think about it tomorrow.  
In the morning, Alexis wasn't awakened by her alarm clock. She was awaken by a constant beeping. She slowly got up and looked for the source of the sound. Her eyes were amazed to find that it came from a small device that was on her dresser. It was accompanied by a necklace. Alexis knew what the device was. It was called a digivice. It was from her dream!! The necklace was a tag and crest, but not one she was familiar with.   
She looked at the time and saw it was almost time to get up anyway. She had extra time so after she took a shower and got dressed, she got out her secret notebook and drew the creature from her dream. She named it what she had heard one of the children call it: "Apoclymon." She had started the notebook when the dreams first started. It opened with Kuwagamon and now ended. She never let anyone see it for fear that they wouyld want to send her to the looney bin.  
After that, it was time to go to school. She decided to put the tag and crest on. Something told her she was going to need it. With the digivice she wasn't sure. She stuck it deep into her pocket and went to school.  
The first day was going normal so far. First and second period were a bore and now it was nutrition break. She was so busy looking at her tag and crest she didn't even know the bell had rung and she was going to be late. She went running throught the halls looking for her classes when she ran into someone. Her books went everywhere but she managed to stay up thanks to a helpful hand. She was so embarrassed, she looked up to thank and apologize the boy who help her up. When her eyes came up thought, her voice got caught in her throat. The boy matched the exact feature from her dream. He had blond, spiky hair, and blue eyes. His name was Matt.  
Matt smiled and bent down to pick up her books. Alexis just stood there frozen. What was he doing here? Was she halusinating? When he came up she felt her chest get warm. She looked down to see her crest had been activated. She gasped in surprise and saw that Matt had noticed it too. "Hey, is that...?" He started.   
"Gotta go! Thanks! Bye! " Alexis grabbed her books and darted off.  
I could have sworn that was a crest. Matt thought. He shrugged and started to walk away when he stepped on something. It was the girls notebook. He opened it and was shocked at what he found. He would have to find that girl again and ask her about it.  
  
Alexis made it through third and fourth OK. She still couldn't believe that she had seen Matt. He was older than in her dreams, but it was definatly him. She went to fifth which was Physics. When she entered the classroom, she was told where to sit and gasped, again. Right behind where she was going to sit was the boy from the hall. He was looking right at her, smiling. She swallowed and slowly made her way to her seat. She smiled back and sat down. He leaned forward, "I didn't catch your name in the hall." He said.   
She turned and faced him. "It's Alexis." She stammered.  
He offered his hand. "Matt Ishida. Nice to meet you." Matt Ishida. It was him! She shook his hand and heard something beeping. She looked down and saw her digivice was the source of the sound. She jerked her head up to see if he heard it. He did and gave her a confused look. "What's that niose?"  
She placed her hands over the device in an attempt to muffle the sound. "It's my..my...beeper." She replied. She turned back to the front of the class and prayed for it to stop beeping. It did and she blew out a sigh of relief. Class started, but Alexis wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't belive that the Matt from her dreams was sitting right behind her!! She decided to take her notebook out and draw, but noticed it was missing! She felt a tap on her shoulder and Matt passed her a note. She took it and opened it. In it it read:  
  
I have your notebook and I want you to meet my friends.  
Will you come with me during lunch to meet them?  
  
She thought for a sec. Could his friends be who she thought they were? She wrote "yes" on the note and gave it back.   
After class, Matt took her to a tree on the senior lawn. He hadn't offered her notebook back and she was beginning to worry. When she got to the tree she was frozen with fear. Under that tree, sat all the kids, minus one(Joe's at medical school), from her dreams. She didn't say anything, she couldn't. Matt walked up and said, "Everyone, this is Alexis. And I think she is someone you should meet."   
The girl who had always wore a blue hat, stood up and offered her hand. "My name is Sora."  
Alexis shook it and acted like everything was normal. But it wasn't. One by one each kid introduced himself. Tai, Izzy, Mimi, T.K. and Kari. They were older, but they were the same ones.  
After the introductions Matt took out her notebook. "Everyone. Our new friend here has drawn some interesting pictures." He handed the notebook over to Tai and looked over to her. She was too scared to move.  
"Please, don't." Was all she could say.   
But it was too late. Tai had opened up the notebook and almost fell over in shock. The first picture was a picture of him. Back when he was eleven. He flipped through and found pictures of all the digidestined and every monster they encountered in the digiworld. Everyone was looking over his shoulders and was as shocked as he was.   
"Inconceivable." Izzy managed to say. Tai slowly shook his head and looked up at Alexis. Alexis just hung her head low and didn't meet his gaze.  
"How..." He started. He was cut off by what he saw next. Underneath Alexis' shirt her crest started to glow.  
"Oh, No." She said. She used her books to cover it up but they had already seen it.  
"It was a crest!" Matt exclaimed.  
"No! Really! It's just a necklace..." Alexis said.  
"Can I see it?" Sora said. Alexis back off a bit and pulled out her crest, but held it in her hand. "Please?" Sora asked again. Alexis looked up and stared at Sora's outstretched hand. She sighed in defeat and handed over her tag and crest. Sora smiled as she took it and handed it to Izzy. "Izzy, is it real? Can you tell what it represents?" She asked the red hairded boy behind her. He took out his computer from his backpack and started typing.  
Matt came forward and offered his hand to Alexis. "Why don't you sit down." She nodded her head and sat down, but wouldn't look up. Matt sat next to her and Tai and the others followed siut.  
"First why don't you explain this notebook." Tai said, still looking through it.  
"Well," Alexis started."I've been having dreams for the past few months and I drew the creatures I saw during your adventures."  
"During our adventures? How do you know about them?" Tai asked.  
"Everynight, I would have a different dream and it would continue the story from the night before." She replied, still refusing to look up. "Until last night. The last thing I saw was a trolley with you aboard and you entered the portal."   
"So you know. About the digi..." Sora said. Alexis nodded.  
"Everything?" Matt said.  
Alexis nodded again. "If my dreams are true, then I know everything about each of you. From your strengths to your greatest fear." She finally looked up and met each kids' stare.  
"Prodigious, I got through!" Izzy exclaimed. "I got a hold of Gennai!" Everyone even Alexis crowded around the computer genius.   
"What did you find out?" Mimi asked.  
"The crest is real alright and it represents compassion." He replied."Gennai also says that there is a prophecy with it:  
Friendship will bring compassion  
Without one, both will fall  
Eight powers will be release and   
Soon eight will become four  
Then evil will be destroyed and  
Knowledge will bring nine home"  
"That makes as much sense as all the rest." Mimi said.  
"Translation?" Tai asked.  
"Well, actually this ones avoids comprehension. I assume 'Friendship' refers to Matt, and 'Compassion' refers to Alexis. The rest I don't understand."   
The bell rang and brough everyone back to relality. "Alexis give me your e-mail address and I'll tell you if I find out anything." Izzy said. Alexis agreed and receited her address to Izzy and he typed it out.   
"Can I have my notebook back?" She asked Tai. "And my crest?" She asked Izzy.  
"Yeah." Tai said and handed it back. He grabbed the crest from Izzy and handed it over too She took both and started to leave.  
"Wait!" Matt called. "I'll walk you to your next class." He ran to catch up to her and waved good bye to the rest of the gang.  
"This isn't making any sense. It was just a dream." Alexis said.  
"Well, if anyone can figure it out it's Izzy." Matt said.   
Thankfully the rest of the day went normal. Alexis went home and went to her room. She didn't have any homework since it was the first day of school and instead decided to go on-line. It was about ten at night when Alexis got an e-mail. She opened it and saw it was from Izzy. It instructed her to go to the city park and meet him there. He had information he wanted to tell her in person. She got off her computer, grabbed her tag and crest and digivice and ran out the door. She told her mom where she was going and promised to be back real soon. Her mother agreed.  
When she got to the park, Alexis couldn't see anybody. She leaned up against the tree and decided to wait. When she did though a black hand came out of the tree and grabbed her. She tried to scream but the hand was over her mouth. "Your coming back with me." A voice said from behind her. It's other hand reached down and touched her digivice which was hooked to her pocket. It was activated and Alexis was sent through a portal on a one way stop to the digiworld.  
  
Matt had gotton Alexis' number in case something important happened. He couldn't stop thinking about her though so he called her up. Her mother answered and said Alexis had gone to the park to meet some kid named Izzy. Matt called Izzy and was surprised when he said he had not told Alexis to go anywhere. Thinking something might be up Matt went to the park. When he got there he saw her up against a tree. He started walking over to her when he saw a hand come out from the tree. She struggled, but coulnd't get free. Matt started running towards her and heard her digivice activate. A portal opened up behind her and she was sucked in.  
"Noooo!!" He cried. But it was too late she was gone. He felt tears run down his face and punched the tree in frustration. She wasn't used to all of this. He should've been there to protect her. He heard his own digivice activate and knew exactly what to do. He raised it towards the sky and the same portal opened up and sucked him back towards the digital world. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late to save Alexis.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Powers Released #2:  
Ice and Earth  
  
The next morning, Izzy called everyone to a quiet part of school and told then what he had found out from Gennai. "I read the prophecy over again last night and I understand the first part. 'Friendship will bring Compassion, without one both will fall' means that Matt brought Alexis to us to meet. Last night I got a call from Matt saying Alexis had gone to the park to meet me. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about so he left to find her. Without her, he left." Izzy explained.  
"So what does it mean when they fall?" Sora asked.  
"It means they fall into the digital world. Like we did back at camp, six years ago." Izzy replied.  
Tai was confused as usual. "So they went back?"   
"Presicely. Now Gennai said that there's a new evil that wants Alexis. He doesn't know why, but right now all we know is we have to go save them."  
"All of us? What about Joe?" Mimi asked. Everyone knew she had been with Joe before he went to college. He wasn't very far, but with their different schedules they barely saw each other.  
"It means him too. I've contacted him and told him to meet us at the park. Only the six of you can go though. I have to stay behind here." Izzy said.  
"But why?" T.K. asked.  
"Because I have to be here to monitor everything that goes on. Besides, the last part of the prophecy says 'Knowledge will bring nine home'. Which means I have to be here to pull you out."  
"Ok, then it's settled. Everyone in agreement?" Tai looked around at everyone. They all nodded and went to their classes.  
  
Alexis awoke in a dark room. It was damp and she could hear water dripping. She looked around her surroundings and found the walls were made of stone. She pushed herself off the ground and felt cold metal touch her wrists. She glanced down to see she was chained to the wall, but was given at least four feet of chain. Why would someone chain her up and give her leeway? She didn't know, but what she did know was that she was cold.   
Even though she had left at night, she had worn her cut-off shorts from school that day and her lavender sleek shirt. Once up she tried to break the chains on a rock in an attempt to break them but it was no use. She just leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and tried to keep warm.   
She knew where she was. She was in the digiworld. But she didn't know why or how. Her dream had become a reality and now she was living a nightmare. As these thoughts entered her mind she heard footsteps coming her way. She got up and went as far as the chains would allow her to go, but as the creature came into view she went as far away as possible. All she could see was a large dark shadow. It resembled a human, but with a cape. It's head was an animal of somesort. A bull. Probably the same shadow that grabbed her at the park and sucked her into digiworld.  
"Ah, I see my sleeping angel has awakened." It said in a deep satanic voice.  
"Get away from me!" Alexis shouted.  
"Now now. I don't intend to hurt you that much." It gestured with it's hand and Alexis lifted off of the ground and floated towards the creature. Only the chains stopped her from hitting him. "I only intend to hurt you as much as neccessary to draw your friends back into my realm."   
Alexis was now right in front of it. "I don't know what your talking about." She said. The digidestined couldn't get involved. She wouldn't bring them to harm.  
"I think you do. You know who you are. If you didn't you wouldn't be carrying these." He took out her digivice and crest.  
"I found those. They aren't mine." Well that was half true.  
He drew her closer. "Now, now. No need to lie. I think I'll start now." He dropped her from where she was and she fell right in front of his feet. She landed with a thump, but nothing was broken. She got up on her hands and knees and tried to get up.  
"Are you bowing to me? No need to." He said. This made Alexis angry. She pushed up and kicked the creature where she thought his shin was.   
He yelled in pain and swatted her aside. She hit the rock with teeth-jarring impact and slumped to the floor. "You imbasil! How dare you try to attack me. Do you think your brave?"  
"Only compared to some." She replied. He laughed and threw his hand forward. Out of his hand came lighting bolts. They hit Alexis right on. She couldn't avoid them because of her run in with the wall. She just screamed in agony until he stopped. She could barely breath, let alone move.  
"I will kill you when the time comes. Right now. I must go meet your friend. The gaurdian of friendship will be the next to feel my wrath." He said as he turned to leave. Alexis knew he meant Matt. She had dragged him into this and now he was going to suffer. When the creature left, Alexis had no strengh left to do anything, but cry. She cried that whole first night. Her first night in the digiworld.  
  
Matt found himself in a forest, which didn't surprise him one bit. Everytime he entered the digiworld it was in a forest. He didn't know where to start looking for Alexis. He looked at his digivice. It was working and it told him she was north of his location. He took one step when he heard a tree branch snap. He froze and looked around. The trees seemed to be looking at him. He didn't see anything so he took another few step when he heard the same noise again. He froze and looked around.  
He still didn't see anything but trees, but the trees were getting closer. Then he knew what happened. He cursed himself and broke into a dead run. He made it maybe ten feet went a branch from the ground came up and tripped him. He turned around and saw those "trees" were none other than Woodmon. He tried to get up again but a vine wrapped around his foot and draged him back.   
Matt knew if those trees touched him his energy would be drained. Mimi had told him that from what Ogremon had told her. He tried to find something to grab on to but it was no use. "Why don't you guys leave me alone. If you know what's good for you." He made a threat. He knew it didn't carry any weight. Without Gabumon, Matt couldn't defend himself too well.  
The Woodmon just laughed as their leader came forth. Another vine came around his otherfoot and two more on his wrists. "Our master invites you to his castle."  
"Sorry, but I have a dinner date in a half hour." Matt replied.  
"Oh I believe I must insist." The leader said. He reached with one of his branches and wrapped it around Matt body. Matt screamed as he felt his energy leave him as he slipped into darkness.  
  
Tai and the others met at the park as agreed. Well, mostly agreed. Joe wasn't too keen on going, but knew he had little choice. To be honost, Tai was happy to go back. "It sure is going to be great to see Agumon after all this time."   
Izzy looked up off his computer. "I hate to bring this up now, but you're on your own."  
Everyone looked at him with a what-do-you-mean? look. "Our digimon were reconfigured with the rest of the digital world. They're digieggs now." Izzy explained.  
"You mean all our digimon can't help us?" Kari said.  
"Nope, you're going to have to save them on your own. I can help you from here. I'll keep in contact through your digivices. I did it with Mimi. I pretty sure I can do it with all of yours." Izzy said.  
"Ok, well let's do this." Tai said. Now a little less thrilled about going back. "Everyone know's what to do." Everyone took out their digivices, which opened the portal and they all went in.  
"Good luck, you guys." Izzy said, knowing they couldn't hear him.  
  
Matt awoke in a dark room and looked around. He didn't feel all that great. He had a headache the size of a Whamon. Matt's gaze soon fell on Alexis who was chained to the wall next to him. Though Matt was chained too, he could reach Alexis. He brought her up and placed her head in his lap. He wasn't sure if she was unconscious or asleep, but he could tell she'd taken quite a beating from her captors. Her face was scapped and her body was brised in several places. She had a few burn marks that Matt could see on her stomach through her shirt.  
"Hey Alexis. Wake up." He whispered. She moved slowly and opened her eyes.   
"Matt?" She asked. She tried to get up, but wheezed in pain. In the end she needed help sitting up. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I was at the park when you disappeared. I followed you here." He explained.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "Now I've doomed us both."  
"Hey, don't say that. If you know everything about the digidestined, you should know we always come out on top. We've been against so-called unbeatable odds and came out triumphant. Didn't we?" She nodded.  
"Ok, now let's see if we can't escaped and get back to physics huh?" Matt said. She laughed.  
"I don't know what's worse." She replied with a smile. "Do you have enough strength?"  
Matt wasn't really sure, but he lied anyway. "Sure do." He got up, but a litle too fast and went tumbling towards the ground. He would've hit his head but Alexis caught him and steadied him. He looked up at her. "Thanks," he said with one of his smiles.  
Alexis shugged and smiled. "Just returning the favor." Then she winked. She smiled more, but stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked looking around.  
"Someone's coming." She said. "He's back."  
"Who's back?" Matt asked.  
"The one who brought me here." She said.   
Matt turned his head towards the entrance and saw the creature enter. He felt his knees buckle under him and Alexis had to steady him again. "Apoclymon." He said.  
"Ah so you recognize me?" He said. "I thought without my cube puzzle body I would elude you."  
"Sorry, but there's no mistaking that ugly face." Alexis said.  
"Oh, so you recognize me too now do you?" He asked.  
"Let's just say I see you in a new light." She replied. She couldn't recognize him before becasue it was so dark. Now though it was lighter and she could make out his face. Same horns, same teeth,some digimon. Everything without the claws.  
"But how?"Matt managed to say.  
"I signed up for a reconfiguration job. How do you like my make-over?" He said.  
"I don't think you're going to be around long enough to enjoy it." Alexis said coldly.  
"I think you're are. See, your other friends have joined us and are headed this way. I intend to use my pawn to lure them here. That means you." He said pointing to Alexis. The bonds on her arms broke and she was pulled away from Matt. Without the extra support Matt went down on one knee.  
"Matt help!" Alexis yelled as Apoclymon grabbed her. "  
Let me go you overgrown pin-cushion!" Apocymon just laughed and exited the dungeon.  
"Alexis, NO!"But Matt couldn't get up. Then he remembered the crest he had. Why hadn't Apoclymon taken it away. Then Matt remembered that Apoclymon had broke them. He must think they're still gone! Matt knew he had to help Alexis. He told himself he was going to protect her. It was his responsability!  
Matt stopped struggling and concentrated on the chains. He knew with the power of the crest he could break the chains. He started feeling a cold chill surround him, become one with him.  
My power as a friend  
Is to protect those I care about  
May the power of ice be released  
He said this encantation like he knew it his whole life. The power he was feling went into the chains and in an instant, the turned to ice. Matt was in a fury and yanked his hands away from the wall. The force shattered the Ice and he was freed. He didn't question what happened. He simply ran to the bars of his cell and threw his hand forward. The bar turned to ice and when he punched them, the broke.   
He went off in the direction of Alexis' screams until he found himself in a large carern. Apoclymon was no where to be seen. So the old digimon didn't want to do his own dirty worl? Matt though. He had to get his underlings to do it. Matt hid behind a boulder and watched what was going on.  
"Let me go!" Alexis yelled. The digimon was unknown to Matt, but he didn't like it at all. "Who are you anyway."   
"My name is Cyclomon. And I have every intention of fofilling, my master's request. That does not include releasing you." It replied.  
"Well, that explains the one eye thing." Alexis said. "What are you putting me in anyway?"  
"Think of it as a focusing device. This beam will shoot at you and will be reverted up towards the sky. Unfortunatly, taking in that much energy will kill you. But that's part of the plan. After the beam is release, your friends shouyld come here. And then my master will have his revenge."  
Now relizing her danger, Alexis tried to break free of the bonds that held her in the device. "I won't let you harm the digidestined." She said.  
"I'm afraid you have little choice. It's done" Cyclomon said. "Are you ready?"  
"Noooo!!!" Yelled Matt. "You will not harm her!" He came out of his hiding spot.  
"So the guardien of friendship has escaped." Cyclomon turned towards him. Mat looked at him and trrew his hand forward. Cyclomon was frozen in midstride and stopped dead in his tracks.  
Alexis was shocked. "How did you..."  
"No time to explain." Matt said running up to her. He waved his hand over the bonds and they turned to ice. He then broke them and set Alexis free. "We have to get out of her and warn the others." They got down and started to leave when The frozen statue and Cyclomon started to shake. "He's breaking lose!" Matt yelled.  
Alexis then though of something. Eight powers will be release. Eight powers within them. "I can do it!" She said.  
Matt turned to her. "What do you mean?"  
"Your ice. It's your power that was mentioned in the prophecy! I think I have it too." She explained.  
"Well, it's worth a shot. Cyclomon's almost free." Matt stepped back.  
Alexis ran over and grabbed her tag and crest from the machine and put them away. The digivice in her pocket and her crest of compassion around her neck. She could feel it start to glow. She concentrated and felt the energy building inside her.  
"Compassion warms the heart  
Like the earth warms the soil  
May the power of earth be realsed"  
She raised her hands and the ground started to shake.   
"He's almost free." Matt yelled over the rumbling.  
"Not if I can help it." She lower her hands, but made sure her hand passed over Cyclomon. As if on cue, the earth opened up and a large crack split the ground. Cyclomon feel through the crack just as he broke free of the ice. He yelled and was gone. The earth stopped shaking and it was over.  
"You did it!" Mat said picking up Alexis and twirling her around. He put her down and grabbed her hand. "Now let's get out of here." They found the exit to the cave and escaped into the forest. They had to find their frineds.  
  
Tai and the others had been searching ever since they got back and the digivice's reading was always the same. Due North it beeped. Tai was getting annoyed. "How far could they have gotten in one night anyway?" He asked. The others felt like a rest and sat down for a while. Joe sat with Mimi, T.K. sat with Kari, and Sora sat next to Tai.   
Sora looked up and saw two figures running their way. "Guys!" She yelled as she stood up. Evertone was one their feet and ready. She strained her eyes to see who was coming. She recognized them right away. "Matt! Alexis!" She yelled.  
Everyone ran to meet them and they were happy to be together again. Matt explained what happened at the castle and who the new evil was. Tai then spoke into his digivice and relayed the message to Izzy. "Did you get all that?"  
"Sure did." Izzy's voice came back. "Prodigious! Guess that's why you don't need your digimon one this trip."  
"Well, we have to go up against him. So let's get going." Tai said.  
Everyone agreed and Alexis felt like she actually belong. What she never said though was she also knew Matt and her made a pretty good couple.  
  
What will happen next? Tai and Sora come into thier powers. But you'll have to read to knew the rest. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Powers Released #3:  
Fire and Wind  
  
Tai and the others were walking in the direction of the castle, in which Matt and Alexis had been held prisoner, when he decided that they needed to turn in for the night.   
Tai sat and thought to himself. He couldn't believe what Matt had said happend at the castle. He had release the power over Ice. Alexis had done the same and made an earthquake to made the earth split open and their captor, Cyclomon fell through. Did he have the power within him? He wasn't sure. Yeah, he put on a strong face to the others, but inside he was just as scared as any of them.  
Tai was interupted in his thoughts when Alexis came and sat next to him. She handed him a platter. "Thought you might be hungry." She said. He smiled and took the meal. Matt had cooked the fish that they had found and that meant it was edible. Whenever Tai cooked it wasn't as good. By far.  
He looked up at Alexis, "These dreams you have, do they tell you our thoughts?" He asked.  
She turned to him, "If they are right, I know everything about you." She replied.  
That made him feel very uneasy. "What do you know about me?" He asked.  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked. Tai nodded and she looked around to see no one was within hearing distance. She then turned back to him. "I know what you're really feeling. You're scared, just like anyone in your position. You feel the lives of this group are your responsability alone."  
When she said that Tai almost choked on his meal.  
"But you're wrong. You lead them, but everyone is responsable for everyone else." She added.  
"I just don't see why I have to be the leader." He said.  
"Because it's what your destined to be. You were born for it. In soccer and in the digiworld. You have to show control, so the rest can overcome their fear."  
Tai heard these words he finally understood. But one other thing bothered him. "What about love?"  
Alexis smiled. "You like the Guardian of Love, and she loves you. You're meant to be together. Just have to have courage and tell her."   
Tai could feel joy reach his soul. Sora liked him! But could he tell her? He looked over at Alexis and she winked. She got up and walked over to the fire. Tai took a big breath and slowly let it out. He got up and walked over to Sora. "Sora can I talk to you?" Sora nodded and they walked into the woods.  
"What is it, Tai?" She asked.  
"Sora I've known you for a long time and I didn't have the courage to tell you this before, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I love you, Sora." He said.   
She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He felt fire burning within him at her touch. When she pulled away she whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Tai."  
  
Back at camp, nearly everyone was alsleep. Matt had first watch and was quietly played his harmonica. Alexis couldn't sleep so she went over to talk to him. "I always heard your music, but it's much better in person."  
Matt stopped playing and looked up.  
"May I sit down?" She asked. He nodded and she plopped herself next to him. "I want to thank you. For what you did at the castle."  
"It was nothing. I couldn't just leave you there." Matt replied and turned away blushing.  
"Well, thank you Guardian of Friendship." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He turned in surprise. She then just got up and went back to her spot.   
He watched her go when she froze. He got up in concern and went over to her. "What's the mat..."She raised her hand.  
"Shhhh. Listen." He looked around and listened. All he could hear was branches breaking. They were back. The Woodmon were surrounding them.  
"Get everyone awake." He instructed her in a whisper. She nodded and went over to Mimi and Joe who were lying together to keep warm. She shook them and quietly told them what was going one. They got up and gathered their things.   
Matt went and woke up T.K. and Kari and they got their things together.   
Alexis was about to go get Tai and Sora when she felt a vine grab her wrist. She screamed and it got everyones attention. Matt looked over and started runnning towards her.  
Tai and Sora had heard her scream and came out of the bushes. They were shocked to find a dozen woodmon surrounding their camp. "Come on." Tai said grabbing Sora's arm and running to the others.  
Matt reached Alexis and busted out with his knife. He grabbed the vine and slashed it. It broke and he pulled Alexis away. The others were as far away from the Woodmon as they could. Tai came and took front position. Sora by his side.  
"We can't fight this many!" Mimi yelled. She was clutching Joe's arm. Tai didn't know what to do. With so many enemies, and without thier digimon, how were they supposed to fight?   
"Remember your courage!" He heard Alexis yell. "The power will be released!"  
Tai immediatly knew what she meant. The Woodmon leader was advancing, "I do hope you don't become too much of a nuisance." It said.  
"You will not come any closer or face the consequeses." Tai warned. The leader paid no heed and continued to come forward. Tai closed his eyes and felt his courage grow within him. He would let no harm come to Sora, his true love.  
"My courage is a flame  
That burns inside my soul  
May the power of fire be released!"  
Tai raised his hands and fire spurts came out of the ground under their leader. He caught flame and started to burn. "You!!!" It yelled. It reached one of it's branches aside and swatted Tai over everyone's head and slammed him into a tree.  
"Nooo!!" Sora yelled. "You went over the line buster!"   
"That's right Sora you tell him!" T.K. yelled. Kari ran over to Tai to see if he was OK. He was unconscious so she stayed with him.  
Sora looked at her love. She finally found out that the one she loved for so long, loved her back. And now it was about to end. Sora watched as the leader tried to put out the flames. Sora would fight for the one she loved. She then felt her crest start to glow. "Nobody harms the ones I love." She whispered.  
"My love sustains all  
Such as air sustains life  
May the power of wind be released!"  
Sora felt the wind around her increase volocity. She directed it at the Woodmon. The flames on the leader grew and engulfed him. He screamed, but she kept at it. Soon pieces of him flew off and caught the other woodmon on fire. The wind grew so strong, the flames ate all the woodmon, until they were nothing but piles of ashes.  
Sora ran to Tai's side and steadied him against a tree. "Tai are you Ok?"  
He opened his eyes and said, "I want to ride the pony, mommy." Sora smiled and kissed him. He looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Sora."  
  
The next morning they were one the move, again.  
"So what happened to you Sora?" Kari asked.   
Sora smiled and said, "I knew I had to protect you guys, since Tai was out. And I didn't intend for that woodmon to get a hold of Tai. Now that I know the truth."  
Kari had a confused look on her face. "The truth?"  
"Tai and I are meant to be together. And I will never let us be apart." Sora replied and went next to walk next to Tai. She grabbed his hand and together they led the rest towards the castle.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Powers Released #4:  
Life and Water  
  
Mimi was glad Joe didn't get hurt in the last fight. What she saw was amaxing. Tai had summoned fire out of the earth, and Sora had made the wind blow to feed the fire. Joe had been right there to protect her the whole time.   
When Mimi thought about it, Joe has grown a lot from his cowardice six years before. Even back then Mimi had liked Joe. He had been there for her when everyone split up and had gone with her to find primary village.  
Now they were walking again, trying to get to the castle that had held Matt and Alexis. Mimi thought Alexis and Matt went well together, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was happy the way things were. While they kept walking, Mimi held on to Joe's arm and place her head on his shoulder. She was tired, but she wasn't about to say anything.  
Joe looked down and saw Mimi place her head on his shoulder. "Hey Tai, Maybe we should take a break." He suggested.  
Tai stopped and looked at everyone. They all looked tired. "Okay, break time." Everyone sighed with relief and found a place to sit. T.K. sat with Kari. Tai sat with Sora. Joe sat with Mimi. Matt and Alexis sat together. They weren't as close to each other like everyone else was, but they looked comfortable.  
Alexis place her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin. Something didn't feel right. She looked over at Mimi and Joe. She knew they liked each other, and they went well together too. She then glanced over at Matt. "Matt?"  
He turned to her, "Yeah?"  
"I've been thinking. You and I came into our powers at around the same time. Tai and Sora their's together too. Is it just me or is that strange to you?" She asked.  
Matt shrugged, "I don't get it all myself, but I'm just glad we have them in the first place. Without our digimon frinds here, we're vulnerable."  
"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.  
Mimi was resting her head on Joe's shoulder again. He's always there when I need him. She thought. Now that's what I call reliability.  
Joe could feel Mimi's warmth transfer to him. She's always thinking about others, in one way or another. He thought. That's why I like her. She's always so sincere.  
Mimi was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard something. It sounded like a rumbling.  
"Mimi are you hungry?" Joe asked. "I thought I heard your stomach growling."  
Mimi shook her head. "That wasn't me." Mimi got up. "Do you guys hear that?" She said.  
Alexis got up and listened. "It's a tunneling sound." She replied. She bent down and placed her ear to the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Alexis pulled her ear up when something came out of the ground. She screamed and was pushed up on top of whatever it was.  
Everyone scrambled away from the center and looked up in horror. It kept rising until it was totally exposed.  
"What is that!" Kari screamed.  
"It looks like a giant turtle. Could it be shellmon!" Mimi yelled.  
"No it isn't! It's shell is different." Matt yelled. The shell was different. It wasn't spiky, it was bumpy. The color of the creature was a deep blue. "It's Tortomon!"   
It roared and exposed it's head. Alexis was screaming and haging on for dear life.  
"Hang on!" T.K. yelled. T.K. looked around for something to use but nothing was in sight.   
Matt came running besides him. "Alexis!" He yelled.  
"Matt!! Help me!!" She screamed. Matt closed his eyes and concentrated. If he could bring back his powers again, he could freeze that monster and get Alexis down. He felt his crest warm up and could feel the energy inside him increase. "May the power of Ice be released!" He threw his hand forward towards the digimon and a stream of ice headed for the creature. Tortomon simply retracted his head. The blast hit his shell and fizzeled out.  
"What!" Matt exclaimed.  
"His shell is protecting him!" Sora yelled. It exposed his head again and turned towards Sora. "Uh,Oh!" She yelled.  
Tai saw the danger coming and was prepared. "May the power of fire be release!" He yelled. Fire erupted out of the ground and Tortismon again retracted his head. Tai didn't give up. He kept at it till Tortomon shook with rage and Alexis was thrown off.  
"AAAAAhhhhh!!!" She went flying. Matt jumped and caught her.  
"Gotcha!" He said.   
"Woah." She replied. "I don't want to do that again."  
He smiled and put her on her feet. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her away.  
Tortomon was cooked, but not fried. He came out and fired a blast in all directions, "Torto Grenades!" He yelled. Each bomb landed and exploded. All the digidestined were thrown to the ground.  
Mimi got up. "Ok, that does it!" She walked up to the monster's head. "Hey, you! You had better leave my friends alone, or you're gonna be sorry!" Tortismon simply laughed and raised his leg to crush her.  
Mimi closed her eyes and thought of all the others. She didn't want them to be hurt. Especially Joe. She couldn't live if she knew he wasn't there. She felt the plants around her seem to call her name. They were ready to fight at her command.  
"Sincerity is a trait  
That grows inside my heart  
May the power of Flora be released!"  
She pointed to some bushes and directed them towards Tortomon's leg. Vines came out and wrapped themselves around his leg. He couldn't bring it down on top of her. She commanded more vines to wrap around his other legs and head. He tried to move, but couldn't.  
"Mimi!" She heard Joe yelling! "Get out of there!"   
She shook her head. "I have to get him out of his shell! He'll be vulnerable then!"   
She had all she needed, now she mentally said pull! The vines pulled at his arms, legs and head. Tortomon screamed in agony as his body was being ripped from it's home. He looked down and saw the girl. "Torto Granades!" A bomb was thrown and fell right in front of Mimi.   
She was thrown back into the bushes.  
"Mimi!" Joe said. "T.K.! Go to Mimi. I'll finish this." T.K. nodded and went over to help Mimi up. She wasn't hurt just a litle dazed. Joe turned to Tortomon. The vines were still holding him frozen, but they wouldn't hold for long. They nedded to be bigger. Joe looked back over at Mimi. She was watching him. He looked into her eyes and saw hope. She was relying on him to save them all. And he wasn't going to let her down.  
Joe felt his crest get warm and looked up at Tortomon.  
"Reliability ensures all  
Like the water ensure life  
May the power of water be released!"  
Out of Joe's hand came a stream of water. It hit Tortomon and he tried to retracted his head. But that's not what Joe wanted. He fed the water blasts to the vines that held him. The water made them grow and grow until they were strong enough to finish the job. They ripped Tortomon out of his shell and he screamed. Without his shell, he was nothing.  
"May the power of fire be released!" Tai said. This time fire came out of the ground and fried Tortomon. He was nothing but ashes. With all his energy got, Tai collasped. Sora ran to his side, "Tai! Are you Ok?"  
He smiled, "Yeah, just did that fire thing too much."   
Sora nodded, "Matt help me get him out of here. We have to keep moving."   
Matt nodded and went over to help Sora. He went under Tai's arm and heaved him up. Sora was under the other arm.  
Joe was over by Mimi holding her. She was a little shaken up, but OK. Alexis was there too. She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that both Mimi and Joe did their powers together. There was something she wasn't seeing. What was it!  
They all got up and went to the end of the forest. What they saw was amazing. The castle was about two miles away and there were guards galore. "I guess he's taken some precautions since Matt and I escaped." Alexis said.  
"We have no choice. We have to get over there." Sora said.  
"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow. Then Tai will be better and we can all fight." Matt suggested. Sora nodded and they hunkered down for the night.  
  
In his castle, Apoclymon had been watching the little brats come into their powers. It was incredable. But they were still not a match for him. Only their digimon had been able to stop him. And even if they got to his castle, his guards will take care of them.  
  
When everyone had eaten and went to sleep. Alexis looked up at the sky. She wondered if she would ever get home. What about this new enemy. Would she survive? What about Matt? If he were hurt, she couldn't live with herself. She liked him, but he was never that fond of anyone. Alexis soon went to sleep, unaware that someone was watching her.  
I think I like her. Matt said. But that's just my head talking. It's probably just because we've saved each other's lives a couple times. What will tomorrow bring?  
  
Find out in the next story: Powers Released #5  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Powers Released #5  
Spirit and Light  
  
During the night, Alexis awoke, because she couldn't sleep. She looked at everyone and smiled to herself. She had learned a lot from being with them. There was a lot to them that her dreams didn't tell her. Like Matt. She only saw him when he was rough and mean to Tai. He has changed a lot since then. He has rescued her twice now and she can't deny what she feels for him. Alexis shook her head of the thought and went for a walk. She sat and leaned up against a tree. She had a feeling that tommorow would put the digidestined and herself to the test. Their powers were strong, but were they strong enough?  
Last time the digidestined went up against Apoclymon they were digityzed and broken down into data. They overcame that and defeated Apoclymon with five ultimates and two megas. Now the odds were slightly against them. T.K. and Kari are the only ones who needed to discover their powers. But she knew they could do it. Kari had shown some of her powers against Warumonzaemon. She could do again. Her powers were just dorment.  
Alexis was interupted in her thoughts by some rustling behind her. She turned to see Matt coming. "I guess I wasn't that quiet, sorry."   
Matt waved it away and sat next to her. "I couldn't sleep." He said. "What are you thinking about way out here?"  
Alexis shrugged. "Tommorow's the big day. I just hope we have what it takes. You digidestined are powerful. But without your digimon? How can we compare to Apoclymon?" She said staring at the ground.  
Matt brought up his hand and lifted her chin. "You talk like you're not one of us. But you are. You have a crest. And a digivice. Who's to say that you're not the ninth digidesetined." He said.  
Alexis nodded. "That could very well be, only Gennai could tell you that. And Izzy's the only one who can contact him. Had Tai been keeping him informed with what has been going on?"  
Matt nodded, "Izzy's running circles trying to figure out what's happening. All we know is it's in the prophecy."  
Alexis nodded. Could she tell het what was really bothering her?  
"Hey what's really the problem?" Matt asked.  
Alexis looked up in shock. "What?"  
Matt smiled, "That's not what's bothering you. Tell me."  
Alexis took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm afraid...someone will get hurt tomorrow." She replied looking into his eyes.  
"Don't worry. That's what Joe's here for."  
Alexis shook her head. "That's not what I'm talking about. I think this person won't get up."  
Matt was now scared. "Do you know something? Do you know what's going to happen tommorow?" Aleixs looked away. Tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her around to face him. "Who's going to get hurt."  
Alexis let the tears fall. "It's...you." She replied.  
Matt let go of her arm and looked down at the ground. "If that's what it takes. Then it's not a big price." Matt got up and started to head back towards camp.  
Alexis got up. "Matt, wait."  
Matt stopped and turned towards her.  
Alexis caught up to him. "Race you back." She said with a smile and ran towards camp.  
Matt smiled,"Hey no fair! You got a head start." He followed her back to camp.  
Alexis was getting ready to fall asleep when Matt said, "Hey don't worry about tommorow. Just watch my back." He smiled and went to asleep. Alexis lied down too. If only you knew.  
  
The next morning, Tai contacted Izzy on the digivice. Izzy got a map of the castle from Gennai and was explaining what they had to do to get in.  
"Now the main gate in the only way in. The gate is open, but there are a few gaurds you have to worry about." He explained.  
"What kind of guards?" Tai asked.  
"There are...some Mammothmons, some Skullmeramons, and a new mega. A Boltmon." He told them.  
"Ok thanks Izzy. We'll contact you when we're inside." Tai said. He put his digivice away and turned towards the others. They had drawn the map on the floor from what Izzy had told them. "Ok, Kari and T.K. will stay over here. I don't want them in the fight without powers. Joe and Mimi, this side. Alexis and Matt will cover T.K. and Kari. And Sora and I will go this way. Got it?" He asked.  
Everyone nodded and they moved out.  
  
Apoclymon watched as the digidestined made their plan. It was fairly simple, and elementarily made. There is no way they would get passed his gaurds. It's too bad though. Apoclymon was so hoping to play with them himself. Oh, well.  
  
T.K. and Kari hid behind some bushes. Matt and Alexis were with them, but not for long. When they saw a Mammothmon walk in front of them they attacked. They first drew it away from the bushes to keep T.K. and Kari safe. They attacked from both sides.  
"May the power of Ice be released!"Matt yelled. From his hands came forth a stream of ice. It hit Mammothmon head on and froze him solid.  
Now it was Alexis' turn. "May the power of earth be released!" The ground shook and opened up. It swallowed the mammothmon and closed up again.  
Alexis and Matt did a high five and went after another target.  
Joe and Mimi were attacking a Skullmeramon. Joe called forth his water. "May the power of water be released."   
The water put out the fire beast and Mimi jumped in. "May the power of flora be released." Vines soon came out of the surrounding bushes and wrapped themselves around the digimon. They heaved him up and with a swift stroke from Mimi, threw him into the castle wall. He went out like a light. He was out of the fight.  
Tai and Sora went after Boltmon. Tai attacked with his fire attack, while Sora gave it wind to grow. The intesity of the heat wasn't enough. Boltmon put the fire out and wrapped his chain around Tai's neck. He reached for Sora in the other. Time was running out. Along with air for Tai.  
Matt and Alexis had gone for another Mammothmon, but he was ready. He used his trunk and threw Matt for a spin. Matt landed hard and Alexis ran by his side.  
T.K. saw his brother go down and ran out of the bushes to go there. "Wait!" He heard Kari yell, but it was no use. T.K. kept runnning until he was behind Mammothmon. He wouldn't give up hope. He knew they would win and he wouldn't see his brother get hurt anymore either.  
T.K. felt his crest get warm and smiled. Time for some payback.   
"Hope can never die  
Because life creates hope  
May the power of spirit be released!"  
T.K. looked down at his hands and saw a ball of pure energy form. He threw the ball forward and it hit Mammothmon right on. Mammothmon cried in pain and dissolved. He ran to Matt's side and saw he was Ok. He just hope everyone else was Ok.  
Mimi had her vines around another Skullmeramon, but the weren't strong enough. She had done the attack so many times she was getting weak. Joe was down after a hit from Skullmeramon fireball. His shirt was a little singed but he didn't have enough enregy to get up. Skullmeramon broke loose of the vines and brought out his chain. He hit Mimi full force and she went flying in the air. She landed in some bushes, but was out of the fight.  
Tai was running out of oxygen fast and Sora couldn't help. She was still caught in Boltmon's hand.  
Kari saw all of this and was confused about what to do. Kari glanced over at T.K. who was bringing Matt over with some help from Alexis. They got to the bushes and Kari could see a cut on Matt's forhead. That did it. This has gone too far. Now they weren't fighting for the digiworld, they were fighting to survive.  
T.K. was tending to Matt and didn't see Kari get up until it was too late. Kari walk right up to the middle of the battle field. She saw downed digimon and her friends. She knew they could win if they weren't so tired. She knew she had enough power to help, but how?  
Suddenly her crest glowed and she knew what to do.   
"My light empowers all  
Such as energy empowers all  
May the power of energy be released."  
Kari raised her hands over her head and closed her eyes. Above her a storm began to form. Not a normal storm, an energy storm. Kari gave more energy from herself and it began to rain. Little dots fo light began to fall. It fell on digimon and humans alike.   
The digimon cried as if it were acid and one by one the dissolved. Tai was released as was Sora and they were energized. Mimi and Joe awoke and felt as good as new. Matt's cut healed and he woke up just fine. The storm dissapated and everyone regrouped.  
"Alright!" Tai exclaimed! "We did it." Evryone gave high five to each other. Alexis was just glad everyone came through Ok. She just hoped it was the same against Apoclymon.  
"Ok now," Tai said, "Let's get in the castle and defeat Apoclymon!" Everyone cheered and started in to the gates.  
  
This is impossible! Thought Apoclymon. They defeated all of his guards! Maybe he underestimated them. A problem which will shortly be remideed. Apoclymon got off his thrown and went to his audience chamber. When the digidestined found him, they would never see the light of day again.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Powers Released #6  
Eight Become Four  
  
Once they were in the castle, Tai contacted Izzy and gave him an update. "So we're in and we all have out powers now."  
"Prodigious! Now I have Apoclymon located in the main audience hall. I also want to emphasize the next part of the prophecy. It says 'eight will become four'. I don't know what that means, but keep it in mind. All I can say is good luck!"  
Tai smiled. "Thanks Izzy. We'll talk to you after. Keep in touch." Tai put the digivice back on his pocket and turned to the rest of the gang. "Let's go people. We have a digimon to take down."  
Everyone followed Tai towards where Izzy said was thier enemy. Alexis hung towards the back. Something didn't seem right. When they got to the audience chamber it was empty.   
Tai looked all around, as did everyone else. "It's empty" Stated Mimi.   
"This is the place Izzy said." Tai said.  
"So where is he?" Matt said.  
"Oh now, I wouldn't run away from the chance to beat my arch enemies to digipulp." Someone said from the darkness.   
Alexis looked behind her and saw two red glowing eyes. "Behind us." She said running away towards the others.   
Apoclymon came into view. "So you're back Guardian of Compassion." He said. "And you brought back friends for me to destroy, thank you."  
Alexis shook her head. "I didn't bring you anything! We're here to destroy you!" She yelled back. They all gathered up thier energy, getting ready for an attack.   
"I think you might be surprised by what you see." Apoclymon said. Alexis' energy built inside her. She was ready.   
But Tai jumped the gun. "May the power of fire be released!" He shouted. Nothing happened.  
Apoclymon laughed and threw an energy blast at Tai. Tai jumped out of the way just in time.  
That's when everyone else attacked.  
"May the power of ice be released!"  
"May the power of earth be released!"  
"May the power of wind be released!"  
"May the power of water be realeasd!"  
"May the power of flora be released!"  
"May the power of spirit be released!"  
"May the power of energy be released!"  
None of the attacks work. The rome was still as quiet as ever. Apoclymon laughed and started throwing more energy balls at the digidestined. Sora ran for cover. Joe pulled Mimi behind a rock. T.K. and Kari ducked while running for portection.   
Alexis was caught right in the middle. She saw one coming her way, but froze. She held her hands up and felt something push her out of the way. She landed to the side and looked up. Matt had saved her, but now he was down and not moving. "Matt!" She yelled. She went to him and dragged his body behind a nearby boulder.  
Apoclymon threw his head back in laughter and began a barrage of energy balls against the surrounding walls. Stones fell, but none of the digidestined were hurt.  
Alexis cried as she saw blood coming from Matt's chest. She ripped open his shirt and used it to apply pressure. "Matt I tried to warn you. Please don't leave me!" She cried.   
Matt stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled. He raised a hand and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't worry about me. Together you are strong. You can fight him." He whispered."No! I don't care about him! I care about you!" She said. "You can't leave me!"  
"You don't need me. You are more powerful than you appear to be. I know because we are like the same. Without you I can't live."  
She smiled. "Without you, I can't live...because.......I...love....you."   
He smiled. "I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him.   
When she came up, they were both glowing. They seemed to reach an understanding. To be a friend, you have to have comapassion, and vise-versa.  
Then together they said with an angelic voice. "Friendship and compassion are as one. Without one there is none." They glowed brighter until together they formed a ball of light. It went up into the sky and stopped right behind Apoclymon.  
The other digidestined saw this and stood in awe. "Eight become four." Sora said. "We can't fight him individually. We have to combine our powers." She told everyone else.  
Tai nodded and turned towards Sora. "Sora I love you. I never had the courage to say it before, but now I do."  
She smiled. "Oh, Tai." She leaned in and kissed him. They started to glow and when they broke away, they seamed to see reality. A person can't fall in love unless they have the courage to say it. And love without courage isn't true love at all.   
They said together: "Courage and love are as one. Without one, there is none." They became a ball of light and joined Matt and Alexis in the sky. They stopped to Apoclymon's left.  
Mimi turned to Joe and smiled. "Ya know I've been meaning to tell you. Thank you for saving me, before."  
Joe blushed. "Anything for you Mimi. I love..." Joe was cute off by Mimi lips. They kissed and soon broke away. They saw in each other the true meaning of Reliability and Sincerity. When Joe thought of Mimi, he was being sincere and Mimi was relying on him. They said in one voice: "Sincerity and reliability are as one. Without one there is none." They too turned into a ball of light and joined the others. They went up and stopped on the right side of the digimon.  
T.K. looked at Kari who was staring at the whole scene with wonder. He smiled. He loved the way she looked, the way she talked, he loved everything about her.   
She noticed him staring at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away glowing and looked into each others eyes. T.K. had hope that she like him and Kari knew they were meant to be together. With this they reached the truth. They glowed into a ball of light and finished the formation around Apoclymon by going to his front.  
They all knew they were stronger together. They said in unison. "May the power within us be released!" Power flowed out of each ball of light and hit Apoclymon from all sides. The energy became electricity and shocked him over and over again. He screamed in agony, "This can't be! Noooo!!!" His body began to dissolve and he dissapeared.  
With thier tasks done, the children came to the ground and returned to normal. Alexis looked beside her and saw Matt was back to normal. "Your Ok!" She ran up to him and he caught her in his arms.  
"Thanks to you I am." He replied. They kissed and everyone joined them! Kari kissed T.K., Sora kissed Tai, and Mimi kissed Joe. Everything seemed to be Ok, until they heard a rumbling.  
Rocks started to fall from the ceiling and land all around the digidestined.  
"Without Apoclymon, this cave is collapsing!" T.K. yelled.  
"We have to get out of here!" Sora said.  
Kari looked behind her. There was a huge boulder blocking the entrance. "We're trapped!"  
Alexis thought about the last part of the prophecy. 'Knowledge would bring nine home' "Tai, call Izzy! He has to bring us back!"  
Tai nodded, "Right!" He picked up his digivice and contacted Izzy. "Izzy we won but the cave is collapsing! You have got to get us out of here!"  
Izzy heard Tai's cry for help, but didn't know what to do. "I don't know how!" He yelled in to his digivice.  
"You have enough knowledge Izzy! As much as you need!" Alexis voice came back.  
Izzy thought for a moment. I do have enough. I have more than I need. He looked up in the sky and smiled. "Tai get everyone and gather around real close!"  
"Got it!" Tai replied.   
Izzy closed his eyes and concentrated with his heart and with his mind.   
"Knowledge is as abundant  
As the sky over the land  
May the power of lightning be released!"  
A huge lightning storm began to form over his head. Lightning bolts came down, but didn't hit him.  
In the cave, lightning bolts were coming through as well. Everyone clenched each other tight as the wind grew. The lightning bolts seemed to land in a circle formation around them. When one large lightning came down right on top of them, it split into four and went around them instead.  
When the lightning stopped, everyone looked around. They were back in the realworld. Back in the park to be presice. Evryone cheered and hugged each other.  
"Izzy! You did it. You did it!" Tai yelled.   
Izzy came out from behind a tree and smiled. "I'm right here, you don't have to yell.  
Tai asked. "Hey! Anyone for some celebrating?" Evryone cheered. "Ok let's go get some pizza!" He started to leave and everyone followed them. Everyone, but Alexis.  
Matt turned and saw she wasn't coming. He went back for her. "Don't you want to come?"  
Alexis shook her head and smiled. "This is the digidestined's party. I can't be included."  
Matt said nothing, but yelled. "Hey Izzy! Come here for a sec!"  
Izzy came over, "What is it, Matt?"  
Matt turned to Izzy, "Do you think Alexis could be the ninth digidestined?" He asked.  
Izzy thought for a moment. "I don't know. But let's find out." He opened his computer and started typing. Soon Gennai's face came on. "I'm glad that you were able to defeat Apoclymon. I knew you could with Alexis's help. Seeing as she is the ninth digidesetined. I want to give her my personal thanks for saving the digiworld."   
Alexis was shocked, to say the least. Matt smiled and looked her right in the eye. "Now will you come?"  
She smiled. "Sure." They all laughed and went to catch up with the others. Alexis thought to herself as they walked to the pizza place. I guess Izzy really did bring nine home. Home in the heart, which now includes me. With that Alexis knew that the next time the digiworld was in danger, she would be there to save it. 


End file.
